The present invention relates generally to unified messaging and more particularly to message recall in a unified messaging platform environment.
Unified messaging is the integration of multiple (typically two or more) types of communication (e.g., email, voicemail, short message service (SMS), fax, etc.) into a single, unified message store (e.g., a unified messaging platform) accessible from a variety of user devices. Unified messaging is typically provided by a service provider, which may be the same service provider that provides telephone service.
There are many situations in which a message is sent and the sender later wishes to recall the message. However, the sender of a message is typically unable to review and recall a message that has already been sent. Message recall capability has been implemented in some email environments through proprietary protocols, but this capability is typically only available in closed user groups. Accordingly, a method for message recall in a unified messaging environment that is available to subscribers and non-subscribers is desirable.